


A Lucky Decision

by Their_Destinys_Writer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: After Christmas Special, Christmas Fluff, F/M, ML Secret Santa, Mistletoe, One-Shot, indirect Christmas Special spoilers, kiss, ladrien, pretty lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Their_Destinys_Writer/pseuds/Their_Destinys_Writer
Summary: He still wasn’t sure how they got there. Was it the result of the decisions made that day, or was it just miraculous luck? Either way, his brain barely processed it. All he knew was that ditching his bodyguard to go for a walk on his own around the streets of Paris was the best decision he made that day.Part of the ML Secret Santa 2016 in Tumblr, for D.N. Avalon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D.N. Avalon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=D.N.+Avalon).



> To: D.N. Avalon (http://nyxavalon.tumblr.com/)  
> From: Des (http://their-destinys-writer.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Merry Christmas!

It was cold. But he could barely feel it. It wasn’t the layers on him at the moment that made it so unnoticeable. It wasn’t the soft, blue scarf around his neck. Nor was it the black coat snugging his body.

No.

It was the realization that this was real. That he wasn’t dreaming. And the numbness of his nose proved it.

It really was the day after Christmas, he really was out in _Jardin Atlantique_ at night, the archway he was standing underneath of was real. But most importantly, the mistletoe above him and the masked girl in front of him were too.

He still wasn’t sure how they got there. Was it the result of the decisions made that day, or was it just miraculous luck? Either way, his brain barely processed it. All he knew was that ditching his bodyguard to go for a walk on his own around the streets of Paris was the best decision he made that day.

* * *

“Adrien?” The boy halted. He quickly turned to where the familiar voice had come from, to find the black spotted owner of it standing on a tall wall.

“Ladybug!” he barely managed to hide his giddiness. He quickly cleared his throat, in an attempt to control his reaction. “Hey,” he said as casually as possible, trying to ignore the spike on the rhythm of his heart. Ladybug hopped down to stand in front of him, with a concerned expression.

“Why are you out here on your own? Did you run away again?”

“No!” Adrien immediately responded, cringing at the thought of a few days ago. “I just ditched my bodyguard for a little while. Don’t worry,” he added the moment her eyebrows furrowed, “I left him a text to find me in about an hour outside the station.”

The blond tried to keep in a chuckle, as the pig-tailed heroine placed her hands on her hips, taking in consideration what he said.

“And may I ask what you’re doing in _Jardin Atlantique_ in such a cold day?” she inquired, with a leveled tone. Adrien merely shrugged.

“It felt like a waste to miss such an amazing view, even if it is cold.” At last, Ladybug’s features softened, as she allowed herself to take in the rooftop park. It really was beautiful. There were all kinds of twinkling lights and archways all over the pathways. Where the fountains usually sprinkled, decorative large presents stood, low enough to not block the view of the sculpture in the middle. Not even the soft steam from the trains underneath, coming out the ventilator shafts, could deter the beauty that were the decorations of the park.

Ladybug’s lips softly turned upwards in a crooked smile.

“Perhaps you have a point.” Adrien couldn’t help but light up. She really was a marvel to look at.

“Ladybug?” he called tentatively. Her bluebells shifted to him. “If you’re worried, would you care to accompany me?” he lifted an arm expectantly, waiting for her hand to wrap around it. He wasn’t sure what made him do it. All he was sure of was that he wanted to share this moment with his Lady. And for once, he didn’t have to worry about an akuma or a time limit. Because he knew she was patrolling today, and didn’t have much else to do.

Ladybug looked down at his arm with wide eyes, like he had grown another one. For a moment, Adrien thought about retracting his offer, thinking she was going to turn him down, but decided to stand his ground a little longer. A decision he was glad he made, for a moment later, her gaze moved up to his spring green eyes.

“S-sure,” she responded with a small, toothy grin, slowly entwining her arm with his. Beaming, Adrien led her deeper into the park, to the walkways between the trees. They were all covered in glittering arches, with different colored lights. Due to the cold, the park was relatively empty, giving the feel of a secret magical garden, where only the two of them were allowed to walk.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, neither sure if they should say anything. Like a spell that would be broken. In the meantime, they focused on the pretty lights.

“It’s beautiful,” Ladybug whispered, finally breaking the quietness. And yet, it still felt so calm. Adrien took the moment to look into her eyes, that were distracted by the lights reflected on them.

“Yeah,” he responded automatically. The masked girl turned to him, but quickly shifted her eyes back, her cheeks seeming a little redder than before. It took that for him to realize he had been staring. He cleared his throat before speaking again. “It really gives off that Christmas spirit, don’t you think?”

Ladybug responded with a hum of agreement. They walked a little longer, quiet once again. At this point, Adrien started fighting every urge in his being to crack a joke. No, this was too nice. He didn’t want to ruin it.

“It’s getting a bit late,” Ladybug once again broke the silence. It was like she couldn’t stand it.

Huh. Maybe he should crack a joke.

“It’s not late. It’s just the right time,” he jumped in, giving her a mischievous grin. Ladybug whirled her head to him, blinking like she was surprised. A quiet snort escaped his lips. “Don’t worry, my bodyguard will be here soon.”

“He’d better…” he barely heard her whisper. She said it so low, he was sure he wasn’t supposed to hear it.

“Are you concerned about me?” he questioned, amused.

“O-of course! I-I mean, as a concerned citizen—I-I mean superhero,” she stammered, eyes wide and her free arm flailing. “A good superhero is a-always concerned about her people. I mean, t-they’re not _my_ people, b-but they’re the people she protects—I-I protect!”

A spotted red hand slapped on her face, while Adrien bit his lip, holding back a snort. This was quite the experience. He had no idea she could be this ball of bashful cuteness.

“Well, your concern is very much appreciated, Ladybug,” he piped with the same joking tone, finishing it with a wink.

Suddenly, he felt himself be yanked backwards by the arm. After settling back the foot that flew ahead, he turned to look at the lady holding his arm. She had halted completely, and was staring at him with a frown. _What did I say?_

“That’s not funny, Adrien.” Her frown deepened. “We were really worried about you. _I_ thought it had been an akuma!”

“Hey,” the blond was quick to place his hands on her shoulders, “don’t worry about me. It was a momentary lapse in judgement from my part. It’ll never happen again. I promise.”

They locked eyes for a moment, until she sighed, her shoulders slumping under his hands. When her head raised again, it was with a warm smile that made Adrien’s heart skip a beat.

“Alright. I’ll hold you to that, you know?” she pointed at him. This time, he was unable to hold back the snort under her accusing finger.

“I wouldn’t _dream_ of breaking my promise,” he drawled, raising an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t want you bugging out on me.”

Ladybug froze, her left eye twitching. Not a second later, she rolled her eyes and gave a loud groan.

“Oh God, you’re almost as bad as Chat Noir,” she lamented with a hand on her forehead.

And that was as much as Adrien could take. He threw his head backwards as he burst in laughter. She really had no idea about the irony behind her statement. But that was his little secret to keep. He got a few more chuckles out, but before his head landed back down, he noticed the peculiar plant hanging off the glittering arch they were standing under. Is that a…?

“Mistletoe?” he voiced the last word. Ladybug’s head shot up to look at the teasing plant. They stared at it for a moment, like it was some alien object sent to inspect on them. His gaze went down to her, to notice hers found him.

Almost on cue, they both laughed nervously, Adrien’s hand flying to the back of his head, and Ladybug’s to her lips, trying to stifle what, for him, was a sweet melody.

“W-we don’t have to, i-it’s just a silly tradition,” he stuttered, mentally kicking himself for not having the same smoothness he usually had as Chat Noir.

“Y-yeah, I-I-I know,” Ladybug stuttered even worse than him. While it was amusing to see her this shy, something he thought wasn’t possible, he couldn’t help but wonder about the implication behind her blush. Not only her cheeks were red, but her whole face joined them. It’s how he knew it had nothing to do with the cold.

Did he dare? No. Not without permission.

Ever so slightly, he inched a little closer to her, his spring eyes warming her bluebells. He gulped, but did not waver.

And did she just take a step forward?

His heart became erratic. Was this really about to happen? Was this fate? Or was he actually tempting it?

Adrien started leaning down, almost daring the universe to ruin this moment for him. Without realizing it, his hands caressed the sides of her waist. He only took notice when her gloved hands started sliding up his forearms.

He stopped momentarily, waiting. When she made no move to push him away, he continued leaning towards her, with a little more confidence now. They were now close enough, he could see the details of the material her mask was made of. Their noses touched, warming each other in the coldest day of December. He could feel puffs of her breath tickling his jaw. He licked his lips and allowed his eyes to flutter shut.

A soft brush on his bottom lip confirmed that this was, indeed, real. It was a shy touch, at first. But then it turned slow and tender. Her hands moved up to his biceps, while his held on tighter to her waist. While the warmth was only on his lips, Adrien could swear it was running down his entire body, like hot chocolate.

He wasn’t sure how long it lasted. A minute? An hour? A week? Probably only a few seconds, but he would never be able to tell. All that mattered was that this was real, and it was the happiest he had felt in a while.

Their lips pulled away ever so lightly. It took a moment for them to slowly open their eyes again, both greeted by the reddest faces they had ever seen. Green met blue once again, but this time they were asking something. For something more.

Adrien was about to start leaning down to her again, when a notification from his phone interrupted the moment. He sighed in frustration as he reached into his pocket for his phone. It turned out the notification was from his bodyguard, telling him he was waiting in front of the _Gare de Paris-Montparnasse_.

“I gotta go,” he said quietly. _So close! So close to kiss her again!_

“I-it’s okay,” she responded. Her cheeks were still tinted red, almost blurring the line between her skin and the spotted mask.

“You wanna walk with me?” he asked, tentatively. Ladybug hesitated, but after a moment, a smile curled her lips.

“I have a better idea.”

“Wha—AAAHHH,” Adrien didn’t get to complete the question, for Ladybug had grabbed him by the waist and dragged him into the air. By instinct, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Sure, he was used to heights and swinging in the air, but the lack of suit made him a little conscious about how dangerous it really was. And the cold air slapping his face did not help.

Softly, they landed on the sidewalk in front of _Gare de Paris-Montparnasse_. Parked next to it, they could see the familiar silver car.

“There you go,” she unwrapped her arm from him, as Adrien did the same. “This way I’m sure you won’t be running off anywhere again.”

“Hey, I made a promise. I wouldn’t dare to break it,” he assured her. Ladybug giggled.

“I wouldn’t expect you to,” she beamed at him. “Well… see you around Adrien.”

With those final words, the familiar sound of the string echoed through the air, and Adrien’s gaze followed the disappearing figure, with a dazed smile. His lips tingled, but he was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the cold.

“See you around… My Lady,” he said quietly after her. Giving one last smile, he climbed into the vehicle, and allowed himself to be taken back home. Perhaps shaking off his bodyguard that day hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.


End file.
